Recently, in accordance with the prevalence of hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles, necessity for the heat dissipation control of power converters has been increased. Then, improvement of the coolability has been attempted by immersing a power semiconductor module in a flow path that allows a coolant to flow.
Whereas, in a structure for inserting a power semiconductor module into a flow path, a coolant flows bypassing a fin so as to decrease a flow rate of the coolant that is supplied to the fin, thereby lowering the coolability of the power semiconductor module.
According to a technique described in a patent literature (JP 2011-114965 A), a flow path control member is installed between a fin and a frame body or between a fin and a flow path forming body so as to suppress the coolant from bypassing the fin.
However, since automation of such installation of the flow path control member is difficult, there has been a problem in productivity.